


Fairy Tale Ending

by Judayre



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Other, Reincarnation AU, Relationships aren't perfect, Trans Character, fic of a fic, perfection is overrated, touch issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo knows life isn't a fairy tale, and no matter how much you love someone there isn't a perfect relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861773) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> I am not trans* and have probably made mistakes here. Please let me know. Feedback is how we learn.
> 
> In this story are
> 
>   * touch issues 
>   * self esteem issues 
>   * misunderstandings 
>   * a partner who is likely more patient than is realistic (although I really wish it wasn't so)
> 

> 
> I don't normally play in other people's fic universes (because they can see it and that's scary), but after reading Saudade and it's extras (go read them now if you haven't already) this took hold of my brain and wouldn't let me work on anything else (I hate it when that happens).
> 
> I am more of a rambly mess than usual, so I'm going to post this and go hide.

Fairy tales were not real. Bilbo didn't expect them to be, and hadn't in years. There was no magic that fixed things perfectly, and there were no happily ever afters. Even if finding Bofur and everything that went along with it felt like magic, that didn't change the nature of life. Life was hard and cold, and didn't care about your feelings or how good a person you were.

Things with Bofur were usually good. Bofur respected and loved him. When he needed to not be touched, Bofur gave him space. And Bofur had learned to tell when he was pushing himself because he didn't want to deny Bofur anything. But Bofur, bless him, said that Bilbo's needs were important and that he wouldn't push him for anything. And he stuck to it. There were sometimes days together where they did nothing more intimate than hold hands, and Bofur refused to let Bilbo feel guilty for it.

And Bofur never messed up his pronouns. He never failed to introduce people to his _boyfriend_. Most of the time it had Bilbo over the moon, but somehow even that could become a problem. Masculine pronouns. Bofur had joked that it was what he was used to so it wouldn't be hard. And it wasn't. But sometimes Bofur _forgot_. They'd had so long before, and Bofur had spent years looking for him and remembering that before. And sometimes he forgot the changes that had come with this life, the changes that so many - including some family - took as the gospel truth of what was.

He could _feel_ Bofur remember and it was like a switch was thrown. Bilbo clawed away, curling into a ball and trying not to panic. Gentle fingers brushed his shoulder and he shied away.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not--"

"Bilbo," Bofur said, cutting him off, "I love you. Don't be sorry. I'd love you if you were a green Martian lady...."

"Not a _lady_ ," Bilbo said. There was silence and he started trembling, wondering if this was where it went bad.

"I wouldn't care if you were a poodle," Bofur finally blurted.

Bilbo stared, the trembling stopping in his shock. Bofur cocked his arms open, face a question. Bilbo carefully leaned against him and felt arms come gentle and strong around him.

"You could be an Orc and I wouldn't care. An Ogre from fairy tales. An Elf." His thumb ran comforting circles over Bilbo's arm. "You could have three heads or mandibles like some insect. You could be a robot...."

"Like me better if I was a robot," Bilbo murmured, relaxing into the familiar embrace and breathing the mixed scent of sweat and grease that always permeated Bofur and comforted him.

"How's that?" Bofur asked.

"You're a mechanic."

Bofur laughed, slowly resting his chin on Bilbo's head and watching for any bad reaction. But Bofur's arms were always a haven and the way he was curled around Bilbo felt like safety. Slowly, he relaxed.

"I make bikes, Bilbo. Don't give me anything with programming. That's what _you're_ good at. Maybe I should be the robot."

Bilbo smiled, not quite able to laugh still. "Could teach you," he offered, arms curling up around Bofur's.

"That would be nice," Bofur said. "Another excuse to spend time with you." He settled back against the wall, Bilbo safe and protected in his arms, and it was obvious that anything they had been planning was well and truly ended.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo whispered, tucking himself against Bofur because even when there was something wrong Bofur's arms were the safest, most accepting place to be.

"What did I tell you about apologizing? Having you is worth any amount of trouble. I love you, and nothing will change that."

It wasn't that simple. Bilbo knew it wasn't that simple. But curled in the sanctuary that was Bofur's embrace he let himself believe that it could be, that they could make it that simple, and that - in spite of everything he'd already lived through - they could make a happily ever after.


End file.
